


I Thought I Was the Only One

by mostlylapidotandstuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Present Tense, Probably no ships, Reader Insert, Second person POV, discontinued sorry, reader's gender isn't specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlylapidotandstuff/pseuds/mostlylapidotandstuff
Summary: You are the half-human child of a Sapphire and you thought there was no one like you. Then you meet Steven Quartz Universe.





	I Thought I Was the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I gave the reader they/them pronouns because their gender isn't specified, you can change them to your pronouns though but it would take too long to write out she/he/they every time.
> 
> Also, if there are typos, please let me know because I usually don't write stories in present tense.

“(Y/N), are you ready yet?” calls your mom from downstairs. Well, she isn’t technically your mom, but no one is supposed to know who your real mom is.

“Almost!” you yell back. You quickly pull yourself out of bed and automatically reach for the chain by your bed. You quickly snap it into the gem on your chest, making it look like an ordinary necklace. Then you quickly pull on the rest of your outfit. Finally, you drag a brush through your fluffy hair, making your bangs hang down over your left eye. The eye you got from your real mom.

Running down the stairs, duffel bouncing behind you, you announce, “Here I am!”

Your dad opens the door. “Are you ready to go to the beach?”

“Yep!” you reply with a smile and head into the car.

It’s a four hour drive to the beach, but you barely pay attention to the scenery, since you’re too focused on trying to predict the trip. You know that both your parents want you to stop using your gem abilities and just blend in; that’s why you have your necklace and hide your eye. That’s why your dad married a human woman after your real mom gave up her form for you. And that’s why they keep blasting music to break your concentration. But you can’t stop your future vision, and floating is convenient. You hope that someday you’ll find other powers, too. 

Soon enough, you’ve arrived at your hotel. You head up to the room and drop off your stuff. “What should we do now?” you ask.

“I’m hungry. How do fries sound to you?” asks your dad.

“Perhaps pizza would be a bit healthier,” suggests your mom.

“Let’s get both!” you decide.

Your dad laughs and ruffles your hair, careful not to mess with your bangs. “That sounds good to me!”

“We should go down to the water afterwards,” your mom adds.

“I’ll change into my bathing suit now,” you reply, pulling it out of your duffel and heading to the bathroom to change.

Your bathing suit has a high neck to cover your gem, since it’s uncommon for humans to wear necklaces at the beach. But just in case it slips, you cover it in a bandage that matches your skin tone almost perfectly. If anyone notices, you can make up some lie about a surgery. But usually, no one notices.

When you come out of the bathroom, your mom is in her suit, and your dad has been wearing his swim shorts this whole time, so your family is ready to go. As you walk to find food, you pass an arcade and several shops, which you think you’ll want to visit later to find souvenirs. The fry shop and the pizza shop are right next to each other, so your mom goes in to order pizza while you and your dad wait to buy fries. The line is short, so you sit down on a bench to eat while you wait for the pizza. 

As you eat your first fry, a purple shape appears in the corner of your eye, and you turn to see two kids running down the street, laughing. Behind them is another laughing figure, this one short and purple. When you see her chest, you gasp.

“Look, Dad, it’s a gem!” You point as the gem and the kids run off, but your dad doesn’t turn until they’ve turned the corner.

“(Y/N), I’ve told you you need to stop talking about gems,” your dad replies, sounding harsher than usual.

“But what if there’s someone like me here?”

Just then, your mom walks out with one large pizza. “Lunch time, everyone!” As you reach for your first slice, you hear your dad whispering to your mom. When he’s done, she looks at you disapprovingly. “(Y/N), I know you want to believe it, but there are no gems.”

“But what about this?” You point to the gauze on your chest.

Your mom simply sighs. “Eat your pizza.”

The meal continues in silence. When the pizza is done, you head off to the beach. Your parents head into the water to cool off, leaving you on the towel, looking around. On a nearby rock, you see a seagull with bread in its mouth at the perfect angle for a picture. Quickly, you whip out your phone, but as you are about to press the photo button, the seagull flies off. At the same time, somebody knocks you over.

“Hey! You ruined my picture!” You whirl around to find the kids from before.

“We’re sorry!” the girl replies quickly, dusting the sand off her knees. 

“We can find you another seagull if you want,” offers the boy nervously.

“No, no, it’s fine,” you reply. “By the way, I’m (Y/N).”

“I’m Connie.”

“And I’m Steven.”

“Where’s the purple girl who was with you before?”

“Oh, you mean Amethyst?” asks Steven. “She’s probably at The Big Donut.”

Amethyst? You are sure this can't be a coincidence. She has to be a gem. But there is no way to easily ask. It’s not like you can just tell these strangers you were a hybrid of an alien and a human. But then again, if there are gems around, perhaps that would be normal. You start to try to predict what will happen if you tell them, but Connie interrupts with, “Have you read The Spirit Morph Saga?”

“Yes!” You’re glad to have something to talk about. “Don’t you hate the wedding scene?”

“Yes! Everybody online says it’s great, but I think it’s just excessive.”

“I know, right?”

You two begin to discuss all your opinions of the books, with Steven occasionally chiming in. You learn that you and Connie share many of the same unpopular opinions, but Steven agrees with the mainstream on most of it. Then, as you’re discussing the nuances of a fight scene in book three, screams start to sound from the beach. You whirl around to see a creature trudging through the sea.

“What’s that?” you gasp, barely noticing your parents running back to the towel.

“A corrupted gem,” Connie replies.

“Most be from Jasper’s army.” Steven lifts his shirt and summons a shield from his belly button… except instead of his belly button, he has a pink gem. 

“You’re half gem?” You do a double take.

“Yes,” Steven replies. “Now go get somewhere safe.”

“No, I’m staying!”

“You could get hurt.”

“I’m half gem too!” you exclaim, tearing the bandage off your chest.

Steven’s eyes grow wide and his shield vanishes. “I’m not the only one?”

“I thought I was the only one, too!”

“I don’t want to interrupt your bonding moment,” Connie remarks. “But we need to deal with this.” She pulls a sword from her bag.

“Is she part gem too?”

“No, she’s just a human who trained a lot. And she can fuse with me!” Steven takes Connie’s hand and the two somehow merge into a taller figure.

“How did you do that?” you ask, eyes wide.

“(Y/N), there you are!” yells your dad, running towards you. “We need to get away from this place.”

“No,” you reply, backing towards… Steven? Connie? Stevonnie? “I’ve found other gems.”

“There are no other gems!” begs your mom.

“Yes, there are,” announces Stevonnie, gesturing to their gem. “Now I’m sure (Y/N) can take care of themself. You two should find a safe place.”

Your dad pulls your mom away and you turn back to Stevonnie. “So what should I do now?”

“Do you have a weapon?” Stevonnie asks.

“I don’t know. I can float and I have future vision though. My mom was a Sapphire.”

“You should spend some time with the Crystal Gems.”

“Who?”

“I can explain later. For now, just try your best to fight the corrupted gem. Punch it or kick it, I’ll use my sword.”

“Alright.”

You and Stevonnie charge forward, Stevonnie slashing at the gem with their sword. You float into the air and begin to kick at the gem. Working together, you cause the creature to somehow explode in a puff of light. While you simply float back, amazed, Stevonnie forms a bubble around it and makes it disappear. 

Stevonnie unfuses and you float back to the ground. Amazed and confused, you ask, “Can you explain what just happened?”

Connie laughs. “I think you should talk to the Crystal Gems. They can explain everything better than we can.”

“Who are the Crystal Gems?”

“Follow us and we’ll show you!” Steven and Connie beckon for you to follow and you head down the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how often I'll update this since I'm also trying to get Water Witch done but the next chapter should hopefully be out by next week.
> 
> The next chapter is basically going to be you meeting the Crystal Gems and learning about gem stuff.
> 
> To anyone here who happens to also be reading Water Witch I'm sorry for the slow updates, I'm like halfway through Chapter 3.


End file.
